


look at me

by TLO (cl3air3)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3air3/pseuds/TLO
Summary: "look at mebut you look away, your mouth wrapping around words I barely hearso I stop looking at you"





	look at me

Why won’t you look at me?  
you’re speaking to me but our eyes won’t meet  
it’s with silent tears that I wordlessly plead  
look at me  
but you look away, your mouth wrapping around words I barely hear  
so I stop looking at you  
I too begin speaking without seeing  
and though my words still hold their meaning  
it feels distant to speak them  
when i’m alone I am unable to look at myself  
won’t somebody see me?  
I can’t force the words from my mouth  
so I just whisper in agreement  
you are right  
am I that pathetic?  
that I can’t stand up to say “look at me.”  
am I that pathetic that you can’t see me?  
do I not deserve to be seen?  
do I just darken the world others live in when they look at me?  
if that is the case I will remain unseen  
but if you can  
I beg  
look at me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing anything so please be kind :)


End file.
